


but there's something 'bout you

by lilacvenus



Series: I saw what a cutie you were the first time I met you [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Eddie's is so perfect and Richie knows it so he wants to keep him, Famous Richie Tozier, M/M, Mike's the best, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Pre-Relationship, Reddie, Stenbrough, They just deserve happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Richie is in a famous band, and he fell in love with a boy that blushes a lot and sometimes, not on purpose, hurts him. And he is okay with that because Eddie is also capable to do anything to fix it, even the most craziest things.





	1. Chapter 1

Richie was a good singer. Richie is a good singer and he's in a good band.

He can have the girls he wants whenever he wants, but that's not what he is looking for.

On a trip when his band played in LA, he met a cute brown-eyed boy who worked as a barista in one of the most famous coffee shops in the city. He looked for him just out of curiosity, maybe just to use him and then leave him, as he was used to; the boy's name was Eddie. But something in his eyes, in the way he moved his hands when talking when he was excited about something and how he blushed for everything, made Richie wanting to stay with him. Every time the rockstar had free time, he returned to L.A. and one day after they had fucked on the couch of the smallest boy, Richie noticed that maybe he not only wanted Eddie for something sexual.

And when one day he came to Eddie's apartment and there was a boy named Bill, who did nothing but hugging Eddie and ruffling his hair, Richie realized he only wanted Eddie for him.

After an exhausting concert, the penultimate of America, he would have a few days off before the last concert and decided to go to see Eddie. He knocked on the door of the boy's apartment and heard a voice shouting _I'm coming_ which was definitely not Eddie's. The person that opened the door was the most unbearable person in the world according to the singer: Bill. After a 7-hour trip, the first thing he wanted to do when arriving was to kiss Eddie, but apparently it was not possible anymore.

"What's up?" Bill asked with a dazzling smile, that Richie just wanted to hit. "Pass, Eddie is dressing." Okay, that did not help at all. "Because he has just bathed." Richie released the air he did not know he was holding and Bill laughed.

"Bill, who was?" He heard Eddie's voice leave his room and he smiled automatically.

"Guess." Bill replied.

"If it's John I want you to tell him to leave, because I don't intend to go out with him, I thought I had already made it clear." Too much information for Richie to want to hit that _John_ guy, and apparently Bill noticed.

"Huh, no Eddie."

"If it's Duncan," Richie did not want to hear about this Duncan either.

"No, I'm not _Duncan_." This time Richie went ahead to spoke.

"Richie?" Eddie asked, with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Maybe."

Eddie ran out of his room with only a sock on and a messy shirt and hair.

"Richie." He repeated after a minute of admiring him. He ran to him and hugged him. "I have missed you."

"Me too." He whispered in Eddie's wet hair. And that was true, Richie thought about him all the time, he saw him everywhere and that was driving him crazy because he never believed that he would fall in love so quickly.

Richie adjusted Eddie's shirt, and stroked his hair.

Bill sighed, suddenly feeling like the third wheel, and Eddie separated from Richie to look at him, the older frowned at Bill.

"Well, I'll go to eat something out there, so I can watch the game, you know." Bill said, taking his jacket of the couch.

"No, Bill. If you want you can stay, we don't mind. Right, Richie?" Eddie turned to see him and Richie just grimaced.

"Don't worry. I'll go with Stan, goodbye Eddie." Eddie came up to him and hugged his friend, Bill kissed the boy's cheek and this time it was Richie who sighed. "Goodbye, Richie. I love you too!" Eddie laughed heartily.

"Stan?" Richie asked, raising an eyebrow after Bill had closed the door.

"It's a new guy that Bill met, I think he likes him or something."

Richie smiled and hugged Eddie again, throwing himself into the couch with him.

"I'm happy for him."

"Why? I thought you didn't like Bill."

"Because I thought he loved you, now I know it's not like that."

"He loves me."

"Excuse me?" Richie asked, stroking Eddie's hair.

"He loves me, you know, like a brother."

"That's fine for me." Richie started kissing Eddie's head.

"I saw you," Eddie said after a few minutes of silence, where Richie was engaged to kiss his face, and admire him. "On TV."

"Really?"

"You were with a very pretty girl, that the only thing she was doing was saying that you are very handsome guy, and she almost jumps on you, yeah." Eddie replied, playing with Richie's hands.

"As pretty as you?" Richie asked, smiling sweetly.

Eddie blushed and shook his head. "No, I don't know."

"Then I'm not interested." 

"Would you like to, you know, go to bed to be more comfortable? I mean, the sofa is, but the bed is even more so."

"Sure." Richie whispered in his ear.

Eddie was going to get up, but he couldn't, because before he did Richie had hold him in his arms like a baby, and had taken him to his room.

Richie climbed onto the bed and hugged Eddie again, drawing small circles with his long fingers on the smaller boy's hip.

"How are the shows going?" Eddie asked, trying to make some conversation, but really just wanting to hear the voice of the boy hugging him.

"They are fine, the audience is crazy, the normal." Eddie laughed.

He was about to ask him something else, but Richie came forward and began to kiss him, placing himself on top of Eddie, leaning on his arms so as not to crush him.

"I was thinking," He whispered as he kissed the brunet boy all over his face. "Maybe, you know, you could come with me on the tour."

Eddie looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I would love it. Which concert? When it is?"

"No, I think you didn't understand me." Eddie looked at him confused, until he opened his eyes excessively.

"Oh." It was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it will be fun. The boys are really nice, they are like my brothers you will like them. Besides,"

"No." Eddie interrupted him closing his eyes tightly, trying to avoid the gaze of the boy on top of him.

"No?" Richie's face fell, disillusioned. "I think you should think about it calmly,"

"No Richie, I do not think so." Eddie talked, opening his eyes and giving the other boy an apologetic smile.

Richie slowly pulled away from the boy and watched him from the corner of the bed, putting on his shoes and adjusting his shirt.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving."

Eddie looked at him, with a pout on his face. "You don't have to, Richie."

"But you rejected me." Richie looked at him with pain reflected in his eyes.

Eddie looked at him confused and when he was about to speak, Richie left the room.

"Wait, Richie!" A worried Eddie followed him. "Don't go."

"Why should I stay? There's no point." He took his jacket and took out a ticket for his last concert and an access card to the backstage of this one. "As there's no point for either of us keeping this. Throw it for me, could you?" He closed the door behind him, leaving Eddie with the words trapped in his throat and wet cheeks.

Richie knew he acted wrong. Eddie had all the right to refuse the proposal, but something in him hurt. He really wanted Eddie to join him on the tour, he knew that everything would be better with the pretty boy there. He stopped a taxi and decided to go to the airport, it would be two long days without his favorite smile, it would be a long season.

Eddie watched his door for the thousandth time, if he left now he would have time to arrive at the beginning of the concert. He analyzed all the possible possibilities and what they meant, he was dying for going to the concert and tell Richie that _yes_ , he would go with him wherever he wanted, but that meant that he would give his life to Richie Tozier. He would have to leave everything: his way of life, the neighbor's dog that seemed to smile at him every time he came to his apartment, his friend Bill with his daily visits, his part-time job in the cafeteria, the outings with Bev and the afternoons of study with Ben. He would have to leave everything, _everything_. In exchange for being with the boy he loved, a boy who made him feel in heaven, who cared for him but could get bored of him as soon as he arrived... Abandoning his life for living in someone else's dream.

Eddie knew he wanted to be with the curly boy, but that implied that his life would have to revolve around the superstar, and he didn't want that. He wanted to live his dream, not just be an accessory to someone else's.

He watched the door for a long time until on the other side of the stage they were playing the last song of the concert, while disillusioned eyes knew that no matter how much they looked for Eddie, he would not appear.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was hugging his knees while sobbing and two pairs of eyes were looking at him worriedly. Beverly approached the couch where the youngest was, sitting next to him and placing an arm around his shoulders, trying to confort him. Eddie had already told them the situation and they knew that whatever they could say would not improve it, Eddie had a tendency to stick to his decisions, but at the moment, Beverly thought she lose nothing trying to make him see the other side of the coin.

"Eddie." Beverly spoke, trying to measure her words before speaking. "Can you look at me for a moment?" He nodded and placed his tearful eyes on the redheaded girl. "Why are you doing this?" He let out a hiccup when sobbing. "Listen, you want to be with him, isn't it?" The mentioned one agreed. "And for what you have told us, he also seems to like you. He invited you to travel a part of the world with him! Isn't that what you've always wanted?" She stroked the boy's head, while Bill also sat on the couch. "I know you're scared, but you will never become a second plane. You decide what character you are in your story, and you will always be the main one." The two friends locked the boy in a warm hug." And, we will always be here for you."

"Just do, just do what makes you happier. It's the only thing that matters." Bill said, they stayed like that for a while until the doorbell rang.

"Ben has arrived!" Beverly announced and went to open the door.

Richie was making a surprise visit to one of his great friends, his name was Mike, and they had met in high school, years before Richie rose to fame. He knocked on the door of the house that was isolated from the city, a very smiling old gentleman opened the door and received him with a warm smile and a huge hug. He told him that Mike was in the barn, so Richie went there, remembering all the afternoons they had spent together in that same place. He arrived at the barn and was received with another big hug, they both lied down on the hay in the place and started talking as if the time had never happened. It was inevitable not to touch the topic of Eddie, Richie had already talked about the boy before to his friend, so Mike asked for him and Richie told him everything that happened. There was a silence, until Mike decided to break it.

"What do you think about coming to live with us for a while?" Richie turned to see him with a confused look, Mike held his friend's gaze. "I mean it."

"Wow, Mike. You know I appreciate you and your whole family, but I can't leave my commitment of the tour for..." Richie stopped speaking abruptly.

"So, even if you love us enough, couldn't you give up your life for us?" Richie remained speechless for a second and then a smile appeared on his face, he hit Mike on the shoulder.

"Why have you always been the wisest among us? Is it the farm? I think I'll come for a while." The two laughed as they threw hay to each other, and Richie knew he had to take some time to ponder the situation.

"Do you have your passport?" Eddie nodded. "And your concert ticket?" He nodded again, while he and Beverly checked the list, Ben and Bill loaded the luggage. When leaving the apartment Stan was waiting for them in his car, Bill ran out to greet him first.

"Stan! Thank you very much for, for coming. I owe you one." The mentioned only turned to see Bill and gave a small smile to the boy.

"Don't worry, this pays a small part of all the coffees and movie tickets you've invited me." The comment made Bill blush and left a mischievous look in Beverly.

"Come on, guys!" They all turned their heads to look at the redhead. "The plane will leave soon and Eddie needs to be in it."

Everyone got in Stan's car.

Halfway Eddie panicked. "Guys, are you sure this is a good idea? The last time I saw him, I swear I read on his face that he didn't want to hear from me for a long time."

"Eddie, everything will be fine," Ben started talking, but was interrupted by the mentioned one. Part of the time elapsed was about an Eddie trying to get out of the car and his friends preventing this from happening, in addition to trying to convince him with words of encouragement otherwise, but he seemed not to hear.

"Stop the car, I want to come back."

"No." It was the first time Stan spoke, everyone remain silent. "You're about to get on a plane to go tell a famous singer that you want to travel with him around the world, and apparently, he loves you a lot!" No one made a single noise. "It sounds like a damn movie! And even if he says he doesn't want to see you again, sorry but it keeps sounding like the most exciting thing that could happen in your life. You're not going to miss this chance." He stopped at a red light. "So, you're going to get on that plane!" Everyone was surprised by the blond's words. Eddie just nodded and sat down correctly, putting on his belt again and looking out the window, embarrassed by his previous attitude.

"I like this guy." The redhead said, everyone agreeing and making Stan smiled proudly.

Bill just stared at the blond guy and whispered a thank you, also placing a kiss on the boy's cheek, making him blush a little.

  
There was a loud knock on the door. Bill separated from Stan, both of them with swollen, red lips. Bill stood up and went to open the door, meeting the last person who should be there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

Richie looked at him bewildered, is it that Bill would always ruin his moments with Eddie? He noticed the swollen lips of the boy in front of him, and put all his energies in not to generate a fight. "I want to talk to Eddie."

Bill hit his head with his hand. "You both are idiots."

"What's happening, Bill?" A voice was heard inside and suddenly a blond boy appeared, Richie noticed, also with swollen lips. He sighed relieved. "Who's he?"

"I-it's Richie. Eddie's boyfriend." The rockstar smiled for being presented that way, although he knew he wasn't, and suddenly it hit him. How could he been so stupid? Eddie couldn't trust him if he haven't even ask him to be his boyfriend, he might have thought he just wanted to use him. _Shit_.

"I really need to talk to Eddie." He placed his hand on the door, wanting to enter.

"You shouldn't be here." The blond boy answered. "Both of you are a disaster."

"Excuse me? Let me in, just... Eddie!" He shouted.

"He's not here." The blond boy spoke again, entering the apartment and taking the keys of his car. "He's..." Stan observed his watch. "Maybe he's arriving to another country now, to be at a concert in where you are going to sing." He took Bill's hand. "So, we need to leave now so you can get there. If you want to see him, and talk to him."

Richie felt his heart burn, had Eddie traveled just to see him? He knew it sounded crazy, but the only coherent answer was that Eddie loved him as much as he did.

"Were you really going to miss your concert just for coming to see Eddie?" The curly boy nodded as he followed them in the direction of Stan's car. "And Eddie traveled to other country only to see you. You are so synchronized, guys."

Richie couldn't pay attention to anything other than his heart pounding in his chest, he needed to hug Eddie, explain him everything, tell the boy that he needs him, that he loves him. The rockstar got out of the car with Bill and Stan looking at him from the inside.

"We split here. Make sure to make Eddie happy, we'll keep on touch." Stan commented. "You're a good guy." He added at the end.

Richie looked at both of them and smiled sincerely. "Really, thank you guys. You don't know how much," Bill shook his head.

"It's not necessary. You are, you are one of us. Now go." Richie nodded and saying goodbye with a wave of hand, he ran inside the airport.

"Crazy idiots." Stan said, making Bill laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

They played the last song of the concert, followed by a farewell message and loud screams. Eddie was at the backstage entrance, devising a plan to get in and talk to Richie. He felt that his heart was coming out of his chest, his legs were shaking and he couldn't think very well about the things he was doing. He saw there was a big guard who was not allowing the entrance, and this one was full of people and Eddie for the first time thanked his size and managed to sneak up to the front.

"Hello, good night." He said insecurely. "I need to pass, could you let me do it?" Eddie made a nervous smile directed to the guard, and this one only let out a mocking laugh between his teeth.

"You can't enter if you do not carry a backstage pass."

Eddie smiled again. "You don't understand, I need to enter to talk to the singer, Richie Tozier, yeah, he is my... Boyfriend." He let out the last part as a whisper, really nervous and blushing at the fact of referring to the rockstar as his boyfriend.

The guard let out a laugh a little louder than the one before. "Do you know how many people have wanted to come in with the same excuse?"

"Look, I have a pass." Eddie took out the pass that Richie gave to him for the last concert on America, hoping that the man was distracted enough not to notice that it was from another concert.

The guard took the credential in his hand, and gave the younger a mockery look.

"I must say that you were pretty close, but you are in the wrong concert." The man returned him the pass. "And in the wrong continent, also wrong date."

"I should have confused them, they are so similar."

"Should be red, not green." Eddie sighed, obviously stressed.

"Please, just let him know that Eddie Kaspbrak is here. He will tell you." The guard only gave him a menacing look. "Okay, I understand. I just, I'll go." The smaller one just moved away a little, having an internal struggle. He couldn't have made such a big sacrifice, just to stay out of the backstage. So, he let out a big sigh, took all the courage he had, and ran to the entrance where he previously was dodging the guard. He managed to move a few meters inside, avoiding the guard chasing him, until the man managed to catch him.

The security officer took him by the arm to direct him towards the entrance. "Your boyfriend, he's gone." The guard said, who was holding him by the arm, pointing to a window where he could see a huge black van driving away.

Eddie felt as if his heart stopped beating, he walked slowly with the guard always holding him by the arm towards the exit, until he heard a voice saying his name.

"Eddie?" The boy turned the head and looked where the voice came from, with the urge to cry at that moment. "Eddie!" The curly boy came running up to him, ordering the guard to release him immediately. 

Eddie jumped into the older guy's arms and buried his face in Richie's neck, as he let out a couple of sobs. Richie managed to get him out of his hiding spot and took Eddie's face in his hands, admiring him. "I," The smaller one tried to speak, but it was impossible to him, he couldn't believe that Richie was in front of him at that moment, he had missed him so much, his departure had hurt so much.

"You don't need to say anything right now." He stroked Eddie's cheeks and tried to wipe away the tears running down the boy's face with his thumbs. "We have time for that. Now, I just want to let you know that I love you." He placed a soft kiss on the brunet's lips. "Don't cry, baby. Everything's fine." Richie kissed him again, but this time it was a longer kiss. A kiss in which they tried to show how much they had missed each other. Richie carried the oher boy to a more comfortable place, where they could wait for the vehicle that would come for them to drive them to the hotel where the singer was staying.

They were lying in the hotel bed. Richie couldn't stop kissing the youngest. "I've missed you so much." He murmured, breaking the kiss. "It was torture to be without you." Eddie smiled and caressed the older guy's face. "I think no matter how much I want to keep kissing you, we need to talk, right?" Eddie nodded, agreeing.

"Sorry for the scene I made at the backstage. I know I would have avoid all the scandal if I had called you, it's just that I forgot my phone in Stan's car. Bill has it now." Eddie was drawing circles on the artist's chest as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm sorry that he treated you that way." Richie kissed Eddie's cheek. "I want to apologize for scared you with the idea of you coming with me in the tour." Richie stood up and placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek, walking to the room's balcony, not wanting to look Eddie in the eye. "I know it was pretty crazy, but I did it because I'm in love with you. I'm madly in love with you, and that's why it didn't sound so crazy to me because I always want you by my side. You make everything better. Damn, I don't know what you did to me, Eds." He looked at the city lights. "I know I should have told you before but I did not want to ruin what we had, apparently I ended up doing it anyway." He looked down, ashamed. "I don't want you to give up your life for me, so I understand and respect your decision of not accompany me, but I just want you to know that is not something temporary." Richie closed his eyes. "What I want to say with all of this is that," He felt two arms surrounded him from behind and made him turn around, making him look at a pair of bright eyes.

"I love you too, Richie." The older one placed his arms around Eddie's waist now confident enough to look at the boy. "That's why I also went crazy. Traveling to another country, unsure if you would accept to see me just to tell you these words. _I love you_." He put his hands around Richie's neck. "And I'd go anywhere in the world if it's with you, because that's the adventure I decided I want to live. Now I know that my life will still be mine even if I'm here with you, and I really want to be by your side, because I also want to make a story with _you_." He kissed Richie's lips again, never getting tired of it.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Eddie only answered with another kiss, and Richie pressed him closer to his chest. "Oh, by the way, Bill introduces me to other people as your boyfriend, do you want to make it true?"

Eddie just laughed. "Which people? Wait, when did you see Bill?" Eddie answered with more questions as he was being carried back to the bed.

"Maybe a poor man in love with you, had tried to leave today's concert to go and fix things with you in L.A. and instead of meeting your lovely face, he met Bill and his boyfriend Stanley in a kissing session in your apartment." Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, Richie." He laughed as they lay on the bed. "Yes, I want to be your boyfriend." Richie smiled as he leaned over to kiss Eddie. "I can't believe you were about to leave a concert, you shouldn't have."

"Actually," He placed a kiss on Eddie's forehead and lay down beside him looking at the ceiling. "If everything went well and you told me you loved me too, I was planning to leave, or postpone the tour for a while. I don't know, I hadn't thought it so well. I just knew that I wanted to be with you."

Eddie embraced the singer and gave him an eskimo kiss.

"I hate you. You are the most romantic of the two of us. You totally overshadowed me."

"You'll have to live with that, baby." They looked at each other eyes. "Now, could you show me how much you have missed me?" He received a small blow on the chest, and a session of wet kisses began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any commentaries/corrections are welcome.
> 
> Thank u for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [gazeboslover](http://gazeboslover.tumblr.com)


End file.
